


Uncomfortable situation

by HelplesslyCanadian



Series: Underfell's Chance. [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, domestic sans, monster/human pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplesslyCanadian/pseuds/HelplesslyCanadian
Summary: Your bra is making you very uncomfortable. Sans wants to help, but other things happen.





	1. Chapter 1

“Umm, babe, why do you keep pulling at your shirt like that?”

You let out a low groan and pull and twist at your shirt again.

“Because I need to readjust my boobs without drawing attention to it!”

Sans blinks at you, a bit of red covering his check bones at red droplets of sweat falls from his forehead.

“Oh, uh, did you need help?”

You couldn’t help but giggle, the last time he tried to help with your shirt, you ended up losing it altogether. And even with Sans shortcuts, but being out in public was not an ideal place to drop your top. So you stand, pulling him up with you.

“Okay, but just stand there with your jacket open.”

“Uh…”

He unzips his jacket and pulls it half way around you, making sure stand almost right over you to look down your top as you stuck your hand down your shirt and bra to readjust your boobs. And it didn’t even take a minute for him to start squirming.

“Uh, babe? Can’t get just ditch this place and go back home?”

You scuff

“Sans baby, had you controlled your heat better we wouldn’t be in this situation… again.”

“Mama! Mama! Look! I found's a deno!”

“Denny baby its ‘dino,’ and where did you find it?”

Yours and Sans firstborn, Denny. He was three years old now, and his procreation store is pretty much the same as this one. Sans went into heat and wanted nothing more than to breed you. You had been together for two years, and he did a good job controlling it then, you made the tiny little mistake of telling him you wanted a big family. 

One rough heat and two months later you found out you were pregnant! When Denny was born his skin was almost transparent, it worried you. But you could see the firm thick bones and resembled his father’s almost to a T, and it put your worries to rest. He had no hair, almost albino! If it wasn’t for his blue eyes.

“Dino dino, de otter kids let me play with it!” 

Sitting back down you rub your swollen belly, and pull at your bra straps again.

“Did you say thank you?”

Denny nodded and made to stand next to you, placing the little dinosaur on your belly and leaned his head against it.

“I thought the little sister would wanna play too.”

You hear a couple of people cue and aww at your son. And in reaction to hearing her brothers voice, your baby gave a good hard kick, causing you to flinch and chuckle.

“I think she does to hun, soon!”

A pink can is held in front of you as Denny runs back to the other kids.

“Got ya cream soda babe, all the machine had.”

“Gees, it’s almost as if your the one pregnant, not me.”

“Told ya, babe! I could.”

“Then you can have the next one! I feel like I’m carrying bowling balls! UGH!!” 

Sans rubs your belly as a couple of women giggle at you, the kids seemed to have heard your comment and looked at you funny. Couple adults too.

“But Mama, Daddie’s a boy. He can’t have a baby!”

“But Daddy is also magic remember hun?”

Denny gaps and jumped up from the floor.

“Does dat mean daddy is right? A Mama's haven two?!”

You let out a sigh and drop your head back against the wall as Sans roars with laughter.

“No.”

“I'm telling you, babe, it’s twins. You said the gene was in your family.”

Swatting at his arm, you glare at him

“Does not mean I'm going to have two monster babies!”

You flinch again and pull up on your bra straps.

“I can see it, babe. Trust me.”

“Then why is everyone telling me its one, huh?!”

An elderly lady next to starts to chuckle.

“I believe your husband is right on this dear.”

You let out another huff and down the rest of your soda and watch as Sans hand moved from sitting next to you to the floor and was taking off your shoes.

“If he keeps rubbing my feet and bringing me food, the sky is green, and grass is yellow.”

The woman starts to crack up while Sans starts to rub.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had nearly fallen asleep watching Denny play, Sans had left a little while ago to get something to eat for the three of you. You made quick friends with that lady tho. Her name was Linda, she had two kids your age, one had a kid themselves before having a sex reassignment, and the other had a terrible accident a few years ago. 

You pick at your bra again. Linda chuckles.

“Having some issues dear.”

“I ate as healthy as I could, even did the appropriate exercise, yet somehow, I kept gaining weight. So I gave up. Now my boobs are two times bigger then what they were. Sans love's it.”

“That’s an understatement babe. Uh...”

“What?”

“Mama! Your leaking!”

Looking down at yourself, you quickly wonder if maybe you water broke when you were talking to Linda, it didn’t.

Sans tried to juggle the food and drinks in his arms to get his jacket off, Linda was much quicker, she unwrapped her scarf from her neck and placed it over you. Some of the other parents just scuffed and turned or shook their heads. It made you a little embarrassed.

You son, utterly unfazed by his little outburst and the looks the others were giving you, rushes to his father's side and grabs a pizza slice and juice. He takes it to a little table not far from you and begins to eat. Sans just places you slice next to you and sits on the floor in front of you. You laugh.

“What?”

“It just funny.”

“What is?”

“Compared to five years ago, your so domesticated now.”

Linda laugh while Sans just blush and through his hood over his head. Making you giggle and reach a hand out to him. 

“I love you.”

“Heh, love you too babe.”

“Good cause I either just pissed myself or my water broke.”

You finally figured fuck it, and stuck your hand down your shirt and fix your boobs.

“Get Denny, we are getting out of here.”

“D-Denny! Come on bud! Your sisters are coming!”


	2. Their here!

Resting in a hospital bed was always unnerving for you, the rushed breathing and shouts would occur all around, some had you mildly worried about those around you. And for yourself.

Sans was out in the hall on the phone with either Papyrus or Tori, trying to see if one of them could take Denny.

"Mama?"

You flinch.

“Yes, baby?"

“Are you going to be okay?"

Giving your child a soft smile, you reach your hand out for them to grasp. 

"I'm going to be alright sweetie, daddy is on the phone with uncle pap most likely, and he is going to come and watch you while the doctor helps with your sister."

Denny just nodded and looked down and around the room. Sans walks back into the room, letting out a sigh as he scratches his head.

“Pap said it would be about twenty minutes before he got here, Tori said an hour. Think you can hold off a while longer babe?”

With a smile and a nod, Sans lets out another sigh, picking up Denny and taking their seat. You gripped the railing and groaned.

“You wanna walk around babe?”

You shake your head and curl into yourself.

“No, I- can you rub my back, please? I get it, it is natural and beautiful and all that crap, but why the hell does it have to hurt so much?!”

Sans let out a low chuckle as he moved and seated behind you while rubbing small circle’s into your lower back, and if you didn’t know any better, you’d say he was pushing healing magic into you as well.

“Sans?”

“Hm?”

“Are you pushing healing magic in me?”

“Y-yeah, Tori said I should have done this when Farah was born.”

“…Why?”

“C-cause the r-reason it hurts is uh.”

Sans was stuttering, he never stammered. Looking over your shoulder, you could see that he was also sweating and either looking at your butt or the blankets.

“Farah’s soul would have settled more quickly and less painfully had you two kept physical contact.”

Sans let out a VERY manly shriek and fell off the bed, Denny giggled and shouted out.

“Uncle Papy!”

“Sans?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Remember, I'm still kinda new to all this soul stuff, UGH! Mmm! SON OF A NUTCRACKER!”

Curling back into yourself, you continued to groan in pain. While Sans, quickly shot up from the floor and went back to work on you. Papyrus picked Denny up and turning to the door.

“I'll go let the doctor know you are almost ready.”

Sans picked you up and settled you down into his lap while reaching around to rub your belly.

“So, had we done this last time. We wouldn’t have been stuck here almost 24 hours?”

“H-hey, to be fair I didn’t know till after the fact! And Tori was the one to figure it out.”

You giggled and placed your hands on his as he leaned down to plant some kisses on your neck and shoulder.

The pain had subsided, so the two of you stayed that way for another twenty minutes before the doctor came into the room to see how far along you were. Papyrus stood in the doorway with a nervous looking Denny. The doctor set himself down near your feet and moved your blanket around. Sans let out a low growl behind you.

“Well Ma’ma, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it looks like this one is not ready yet.”

Sans chuckled from behind you.

“That's fine, the longer THEY take, long I get the hold her like this.”

The doctor let out an almost nervous chuckle, while Sans just nibbled at your ear and caressed your tummy. He left pretty quickly after that, and you weren’t sure if it was just the look of Sans that made him nervous, or if he didn’t like monsters. 

~~~Skipping the whole process of the birth cause I have to know fucking clue how it works!!~~~

Lying in the hospital bed watching Sans coo at one of the twins, Papyrus cuddling the other under the very watch eye of her older sibling while Toriel jump-started your healing process.

“You did wonderfully child. How long will they keep shifting like that?”

You let out a content sigh as Sans settles one child, who seemed to choose her skeletal form, into your arms.

“Just for the next day or so, the bones would still be sensitive to the open air for a little bit. But soon they will be shifting just about as much, if not more, then Farah.”

Denny looks at Sans with a skeletal pout.

“Daddy! It's Denny! For now.”

Sans just chuckled and pat Denny on the head before taking the other baby from Papyrus and allowing a greenish blue mist to cover his hand before placing it on the baby.

“So, did the two of you think of any names yet?”

“Well, our daughter's name is Sofia, and our son's name is Roman.”

Toriel started to giggle.

“I see Sans won out by one name.”

“That one was me. Sans had picked out a bunch of girls names, cause he had been completely convinced that it was twin girls.”

“Hehe, Mama won out!!”

Sans pouted with a dark blush on his face before walking out of the room with Roman.

“Time for Daddy to pout, Pap, would you take Sofia? I would very much like to rest now.”

“Sure sister, I shall take Denny home with me tonight, and we will bring your suitcase tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Pap.”

A sizeable and gentle hand brushed some hair out of your face.

“Truly my dear, you did amazingly. I'll be off, and you get your rest.”

“Thanks, Tori..”

“We shall see you at home dear; I'll make you a pie!”

“Yay…”

And you were out; everything was worth it, three beautiful, healthy children, a loving husband/mate, and a very lovable family. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://lessatoz.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna ask or know something???  
> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
